


One girl and five overprotective men  + three men who are mentally suffering

by Messenger



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angeal is alive, F/M, Friendship, Genesis is alive, Healing, Overprotective, kadaj is alive, mentally suffering, nobody is bad, relationship, sephiroth is not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: You are part of Shinra and so you are friends with many FF VII characters. This story follow's your life and how you help others and how others care about you. You also realize that  you've some feelings towards one specific first class SOLDIER.





	1. Simulation room and LOVELESS

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Hey everyone  
> First I do not own Final Fantasy VII and secondly welcome to my first ever fanfic that is writen in English and which I chose to post on the internet for others to read.  
> Because this is one of my frist texts ever writen in English there will be some spelling and language mistakes. I'm sorry for it. I'm also nervous to uplode this because I have never uploded my fanfics to anywhere.  
> Also the chapters will not be very long because I don't have the skills yet to write long texts in English and I tried to write this fanfic so that a person who doesn't knoe much about Final Fantasy VII can still read this without any big confusion.  
> Anyway I hope you can enjoy

I sat on the edge of a cannon. It was large. Only the cannon's hole which does the fireing was so big that a tall man could walk in it.  
This place actually wasn't the real one. This was imagination which was greated by our training simulator. It was so good that you could do anything in there. You would think that you have been on two days long hiking trip when in reality you have been two days in a little room.

I sat alone for a while and then I froze. I saw a sharp katana's plade against my trought, but soon I realized whose it was. ”Hey don't do that.” I said and moved the plade a little with my fingers.  
”Well I have said to you many times that you shouldn't let your guard down. Ever.” Tall silver haired man said to me as he lowed his katana and walked closer. He had white skin, cyan colored eyes and he had a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and trousers. The top of his coat was open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it.  
When he standed beside me I really felt like underdressed eventhough I had a black suit. 

”That's not fair. You are the best soldier in this country. Plus your katana is like two meters long.”  
The man smiled and noded.  
”Is that... Genesis' book?” He asked when he saw the light pastelpeage colored book on my lap.  
”Oh yeah. He hurried somewhere last night and dropped it. So I took it. I'll give it back to him when I see him.”  
”For a minute I thought that he had given it to you which would have been unbelievable.”  
”Yeah I agree. I'm sure he's been panicing for awhile already in his room.”  
”Yeah... Should we go to look for him? Because I really don't want that he starts destroying things while looking for it.”  
”True. Let's go.” I said and got up. Then I picked my phone and pressed a putten.  
Soon the vision of a massive cannon was gone and we both stood in a dark room. 

We found Genesis sooner than I expected. ”Hey Sephiroth there you are.” The brown haired tall man said when we came to him. Sephiroth nodded as a greeting. ”Hey Genesis. Here's your book. You dropped it yesterday.” I said and handed it to him.  
Genesis had long red coat with black clothing undermeath, crossed leather straps, black boots, shoulder guards and big SOLDIER logo against his lower stomach.  
”Oh thank you (Y/N).” He said, looked me in the eye with his red eyes and bowed a little.  
”So what were you two doing?”  
”I found her in the training simulator.” Sephiroth said while putting his had on my shoulder.  
”Again? (Y/N) how many times we have said to you that it's for training, not for fun.” Now it was Angeal who was talking. He had walked in the room while I was handing Genesis' book to him.  
Angeal had black hear slicked back except for two bangs on each side. He was a tall man with a broad and muscular structure. He weared a standard SOLDIER First Class uniform wich included navy blue knitted tank top, black pants, SOLDIER logo against his lower stomach and he also had suspenders, leather boods, solder guard and leather gloves.  
”But you use it for fun many times. In secret.” I said for my defense.  
The three men looked one another and didn't answer.  
”Anyway, I heard we have a mission. So shall we go?” Angeal suggested.  
We nodded and went to the bosses offise.  
Who knows what this day will be like. I thought while walking behind the three men.


	2. Helping Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to go to 7th Heaven and talked with Vincent Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So here's the second chapter for this fanfic. I hope you like it and if you have some improvement ideas or anything I would like to hear them.

When we went to see our boss, he told us that there weren't any mission for us. The mission had been so simple that he had given it to second class soldiers.   
After hearing that Angeal went to look for something. Sephiroth had some paperwork to do and Genesis just left. Now that I was alone I decided to go to one of my friend's bar. 

After walking for 30 minutes I found myself in front of a bar called Seventh Heaven.   
”Hey (Y/N).” I heard familier woman's voice greating me when I walked in. It was Tifa.  
She had long black hair which fell in the middle of her back and she had reddish brown eyes. She weared white tank top under a black zip-up vest with black overhauled shorts that fold at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. She had a red ribbon around her left arm in remembrance of her good friend Aerith. On her weet she had black converse style shoes.

”Hey. How are you?” I asked when she gave me a cup of coffee and sat next to me in a table next to a window.  
”I'm good. Just little worried. You know Cloud and Vincent...” She said with a sad smile.   
”Yeah... They both have had hard time during these past years.”  
”Yes they have... I just hope that at least Cloud would talk about it. And Vincent too but you know what he's like.”   
”Yes I do. He's not so much of the sentimental type.” Right after saying that, I saw Vincent coming in and whispered Tifa if she could leave. I decided that I would try and talk with him. 

Vincent was a six-feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair. He weared a red bandana with his fringe emerging over it. Vincent's most distinctive feature was his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower fave by several buckles. Underneath his cape Vincent's attire was black leather with several straps and buckles. He weared a holster for his gun strapped to his right thigh and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He had also a golden gauntlet on his left arm, which made it looked a little like eagle's feet. 

I waved my hand to him as a sing to come to sit with me. And he did. He took his gun out of its holder, placed it to the table and sat down. ”How's the ignoring the hole world thing going on?” I said jokingly.   
He just looked me right in the eye without a smile, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't take it seriously. ”Not well. Yuffie has been annoying me for ever since everything came back to normal.” He said in a low smooth voice.   
”Yeah she can be very annoying sometimes, but what we could do about it. It's in her nature.” I said and siped my coffee. ”What about you?”   
Again he didn't answer but the thing is Vincent had this talent of not talking but still he would give you an unswer without using any words.  
”You know in the end there wouldn't have been anything that you could have done... You tried to stop her, but she didn't stop. It was her decision, not yours.” I said with a comforting voice. 

For awhile we both just sat there in silence. After I was finished with my coffee and we left from the bar he broke the silence. ”I know you are right, but in somewhere really deep inside of me, I still can't stop blaming myself.” He said while looking down.   
For a moment I tried to decide what to say and then I continued where I had lef on. ”And I'm sure she would have wanted you to go on with your life.”   
”Hymm... Thank you... (Y/N).” He said with a little hint of happiness in his voice.   
I was so suprised by he thanking me that I didn't answer. And I didn't need to. He understood.   
”Well I have to go now.” He said and waved his hand as a goodbye. I waved back and soon he was gone. 

When Tifa saw Vincent leaving she came outside and asked how it went.  
”I think he will be able to let it go soon. Hopefully.”   
”That's good to hear. Now I have to worry only about Cloud.” Tifa said and went back to the bar to do her work.

Now that I had been able to help Vincent I thought to myself that maybe I could be able to help Cloud too. And so I decided to go in a place where I knew that Cloud would be. So I started walking in the direction which leaded out from the city.


	3. It's not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Cloud and try to make him come back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I was suppost to post this yesterday but I forgot, sorry.

It took me for an hour to get to a hill where I knew Cloud would be. And he did. I saw him standing on the edge of the hill which actually looked more like a really big rock.   
Right when I came Cloud had sensed that someone was behind him and so he was reaching for his sword. ”Don't worry. It's just me.” I said while walking closer.   
Cloud looked over his solder. ”Oh.. Sorry...” He said with a calm voice.   
”It's fine. I know how good your senses are nowadays.”   
Actually I had a lot of experience about it. Many soldiers had very good senses so it wasn't always the safest thing to come quietly so that they couldn't see you.   
Once Genesis almost split me in two pieces, Angeal had knocked me out once and well Sephiroth had done nothing. Not even once. It seemed like he always knew it was me who was behind him or something. 

”So.... How are you doing?” I asked while I sat on a rock which was two meters away from him. I knew that he didn't like if someone saw him hurt. Not physically but emotionally. So I decided to stay back.   
He didn't answer but I knew what he was going through in his mind. All of those sad memories. His best friend dying and best friend's girlfriend dying. He thinks it's all his fault.

”You know it's not your fault. But I know that me saying that will not help...   
However... Everyone is waiting for you to come back... Cloud, you can't live like this or if you will, then you need to decide what it will be. Your family and friend who are still here or the past?”   
I knew I was little too rough but I talked with a calm voice and I knew that this would be the only way to even try to get Cloud to come back. Then I continued.  
”We all miss them, you know. And some plame themselves for not doing anything.”  
He didn't answer. Just closed his eyes and moved his face towards the blue sky. 

We were there in silence until Cloud opened his mouth. ”Shall we go back?”   
Finally. I thought ”Sure.” I said with a smile.   
Cloud walked to his motorcycle. His bike's name was Fenrir and it was three-wheeled (two paired up in front and one in the rear) motorized vehicle with extraordinary manuevering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires had an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of his Fusion Swords, and/or the sword's fully completed form.  
”So... Are you going to give me a ride?” I asked when he got on his vehicle. He noded as an answer and so I jump to his back seat.  
”Remember to hold on.” He said over his shoulder.  
I wraped my hands around his waist and as soon as Cloud was sure that I wouldn't well over, he started engine and we went back to the city.


	4. When scissors are missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is waiting for you at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

It was 2:30am when I got back home. It was an old apartment building which Shinra used as a dorm for its workers.   
Shinra used to be a world's biggest energy company, but it almost distroyed the planet and now it's paying its debts to the world. 

My room was in the third floor. When I opened the door I saw a flash of someone in the room. I acked quickly, pushed the door open and got my gun. Soon a red head guy turned around in the living room which was next to the door.   
”Wow wow! (Y/N) calm down! It's just me. Reno.” He said with his hands up.   
I sighed in relief and then looked back at Reno who now sat in the couch. ”What are you doing in my apartment?” I asked while putting my gun on top of a little drawer next to the door. 

”I'm here because of Rude. He was worried about you when you didn't come to the training session which we have like every other day at least and where you normally always come.” He told while lieing comfortably on my couch.   
Reno had blue eyes, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail and two symmetrival red tattoos under his eyes. He weared goggles pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket and an untucked dress shirt which showed a little of his chest.   
”Sorry I was busy with helping Vincent and Cloud.”   
”What kind of help did they need?” He asked and looked at me with a look which told what he was thinking. ”No! Nothing like that!”   
”What did I do? I just thought something which would have been totally understandable. Two good looking guys and a girl in a same room.”   
Now my face was red but I tried to keep it all together. ”Nothing happened and first of all we didn't meat at the same time. I met Vincent at the bar and Cloud was outside from the city.”   
”Okey I believe you. So if you didn't do what I was thinking, then what?”   
”Well after everything that has happened they both have had some troubles with forgiving themselves. So I decided to help and I believe I succeeded.”   
”Well now that I know you are okay. I should probably call Rude before he turns the hole city up side down while looking for you.” With that said Reno picked his phone and called Rude.   
”Hey bro. I found (Y/N). She is okay. She was just helping some friends....   
No you don't need to come here....   
Seriously you are over protective nowadays....   
I said you don't need to come over here... ” 

While Reno was on the phone I was opening a coffee package with a knife because scissors were missing. But of course it didn't go so well and I ended up cutting my hand. ”Arghh....” I dropped the knife immediately.  
”(Y/N)? You okay?!” Reno asked and ran to the little kitchen. ”Oh my...” He said when he saw the blood. ”What?! What's happening?! Is (Y/N) okay?!” Rude's voice asked on the phone. His voice was calm as always but if you knew him well you could hear that he was in a little panic.   
”I call you back.” Reno said and then dropped the phone one the kitchen counter. Then he crabed a clean towel and wraped it over my hand. ”How did this happen? You never have hurt yourself with a knife. Not in practice or in a battle and definitely not in the kitchen.”   
”To be honest even I don't know what happened.” I said while pressing the wound.   
”I'll call the doctor.” He said and was already typeing the number when I said that I can just go to see him. Really this wasn't nothing big. But I guess when you are almost the only girl around, all of the guys have gotten a little over protective. I'm not saying that I'm the only girl here, but Tifa was mostly with Cloud and her friends and Yuffie was eather with Vincent or on her own. I on the other hand was almost everyday in the Shinra headquarters.   
”Okay then. I'll give you a ride.” Reno said and grapped me in the other hand. ”Let's go.”


	5. At the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that you can take care of yourself but you just have to take it when everyone is over protective of you.   
> You are at the hospital with Reno and Sephiroth comes to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This chapter is really short but hopefully it's okay. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

We arrived in Shinra's little hospital very quickly. Thanks to Reno's very fast driving style. I had said that we didn't need to hurry, but I heard that because this was about me we needed to hurry. I got patched up and then I slept for couple of ours in hospital bed.   
I woke up when I heard a familiar voice. It was Sephiroth's. He had come in the room where I slept and now I saw that Reno had been sleeping on the armchair

Sephiroth looked normal but soon I saw that his eyes where little different. They were full of determination and anger. And sooner than anyone was able to see, Sephiroth had Masamune against Reno's throat. ”Wow wow! What is this?!” Reno asked. He was scared, I could see it but he did his best to hide it.   
”Sephiroth! Put Masamune down. Reno didn't do anything!” I shouted to get his attension.   
He moved his cyan colored eyes so that he could see me. ”Look it's not even anything bad.” I raised my hand so he could see it well. He looked at it for couple minutes and then lowered his katana.   
I saw Reno sighed in relief.   
Sephiroth walked to me and watched first my hand, then my face and then Reno. And before I knew it I was grapped by his arm, his black one wing was out and we left. 

”Hey Sephiroth where are you going?!” Reno yelled at the door, but we were already gone.   
At the same time Rude came in the hospital. ”Where is Elena?” He looked Reno interrogatively behind his black sunglasses.  
”Sephiroth took her after almost killing me.”   
”What did you do now?” You could hear the judgment in his voice.   
”I didn't do anythig. He thought that I hurt Elena.”   
”Well... He's always been kinda more protective towards her than anyone else. Isn't it kinda weard that the most calm and professional soldier is so protective towards someone like her?” Rude though out loud.  
”Like he would be the only one. You were the one who was panicing on the phone last night. And it's not normal. Usually you are so calm and cool no matter what the situation is.”   
”Maybe there is just something about her that makes us feel like that....”   
”Yeah... Maybe....”


	6. Meeting in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth takes you to the Forgotten City and you, he, Genesis and Angeal will have a little conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So here's the next chapter to this FF fanfic.  
> I also wanna thank to everyone who have given me kudos.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

Soon after leaving from the hospital we came in a forest which was couple kilometers away from the city. This forest had glowing trees. They looked like any hardwoods during autumn, except that they were glowing in bright bluish color.

Sephiroth put me down near to a little lake. ”You know this was unnecessary. Reno did nothing wrong. It was all my fault.”

Sephiroth put down his katana and sat next to me carefully so he wouldn't sat on his hair. His wing was still out. Normally he made it disappear as soon as he didn't need it anymore, but this time he used it as a cover for me. Eventhough it wasn't raining and even the wind was not harsh.

”But it's so unlike you to hurt yourself. No matter what the situation is.”

I looked my left hand which was covered with white bandage. ”Hymmm.. Now that you say it, it really is weird. I have never hurt myself. Not in practice nor in battle, so why now? Was this just world's revenge for me becaue I lost my scissors or something?”

 

”Was what world's revenge?” I heard Genesis's voice behind us. I didn't get to answer when he already saw my hand. ”What happened?”

”That's what we are trying to figure out.” Sephiroth said and made his wing disappear.

 

”So what's up?” Now I heard Angeal's voice. ”Did you call them or something?” I looked at Sephiroht who didn't look back. _Yes he did._ I thought while shaking my head.

”(Y/N) hurt herself.” Genesis answered to Angeal's question. ”What? How?”

 

Sephiroth stood up and told the others what had happened. I didn't even know how he knew but decided not to ask. I had much more important things to handel. Like this one.

”Hey guys stop it already.” The three men turned to look at me. I got up and continuet ”Hey I know that I'm a girl, I'm not as strong as you etc, but pleaze could you stop. I just cut myself in the hand, okay. Not big deal.”

All three of them were quiet for a moment until Angeal opened up. ”I think (Y/N) is right. We are acting like she was attacked by a monster or something.”

”Hymm... I think you are right. There is always the first time to hurt yourself and we should be glad that for (Y/N) it was just cutting her hand.” Genesis admited. Sephiroth and Angeal nodded as agreament. ”Now that this is done I'll go.” Genesis said and one big black wing came out from the left side of his back. ”Where are you going?” Angeal asked.

”Don't worry... Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return.”

”LOVELESS Act four.” Sephiroth remembered every act in LOVELESS because Genesis tended to quote them when ever it was suiting. Sephiroth's answer made Genesis smile a little and then he flew away.

As soon as Genesis left Angeal decided to leave too and so we were left alone.

 

”So why did you bring me here? Did we come here just to get rid of Reno or was there something else?” I asked while leaning on one of the trees.

”Both. I found Kadaj the other day. He was acting strangly, but when I tried to ask what was worng, he ran away like a little child. I know that he is in the Forgotten City and I thought that you could maybe help me.” Sephiroth told while walking back and forth.

”Of course I'll help.” Right after I agreed Sephiroth's wing came out in his right side and he grapped me with his left arm. And then we flew away.

 


	7. In the Forgotten City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sephiroth find Kadaj in the Forgotten City. He is alone and sad so you decide to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for you to read.  
> In this one there is a lot of character description maybe even a little too much. However when I wrote this fanfic I wanted that someone who doesn't know FF VII world very well can still get a good idea of what the characters look like. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

Soon we came in the Forgotten City. It was in the middle of the forest and to be honest it didn't look like a city. It was just a lake which had little island and on the island there was a big statue. I didn't even know what the statue was supposed to represent.

”Kadaj!” I called out his name.

”I'm here.” I heard familiar voice and saw him sitting under the statue.

 

”I'll go. Wait here.” I wispered to Sephiroth who nodded and I walked to the island. The lake wasn't very deep so I was able to walk so that only my trousers and little bit of my suit jacket got wet.

”Is everything okay?” I asked when I got closer.

Kadaj weared black leather clothing with gauntlets and a coat, which he kept zipped up. He had shoulder-length silver hair that patrially coved his face and green cat-like eyes. His weapon was the Souba, a katana with two parallel blades that he carried in a sheath on his lower back.

”Mother...” I heard him murmur when I sat down beside him.

”Ohh... I see...” Normally it would be kinda wiard if young adult man would be searching his mother like a little boy lost in a grocary store. But the thing was that Kadaj was just a few months old eventhough he was physically as old as I was.

He wasn't even a normal human. Because he was born in the Lifestream. It flowed in the planet and give life to everything and also took it away. When someone died they would go back to the Lifestream.

 

Normally anything wouldn't born from it but somehow Kadaj and his two brothers Yazoo and Loz did born from it. And because of that they all had this little child like longing for a mother.

”Can I help?” I asked him. He looked me with his sad eyes and nodded.

 

Sephiroth observed what we were doing on the ashore.

”Come.” I stood up and walk in the water. Kadaj looked at me scepticly, but he came eventually in the water.

”Now, close your eyes and just thing about meeting your mother. Trust me it will work.”

Kadaj did as I told and I did the same so I could see also what he would see.

 

Soon our minds were in a place which was completely white. We didn't stand on anything. It felt like we were flouting but not in water more like in air.

It didn't take long when youg beatiful women came to us. ”Mother....?” Kadaj said with a voice that had sounds of sadness and happines.

”Hey Kadaj.” The woman said with a calm and kind voice.

She weared a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front, a red bolero jacket, brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. She had long light brown hair which was plaited with a large pink ribbon.

The woman hugged Kadaj and I saw her forming the words Thank You with her mouth for me. I did the same with No problem.

 

Kadaj and the woman talked a little and after it, we were back again in the real world. ”You okay now?” I asked Kadaj when he opened his eyes. ”Yes...” He said quietly.

”Let's get out of the water.” I took his arm in mine and led us back to the try land.

 

”Everything's okay now?” Sephiroth asked me. I nodded and looked Kadaj who seemed to be kinda happy. ”Come on let's go back. I want some dry clothes.”

And so we went back to the city.

 


	8. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are walking with Sephiroth and meet up with Genesis and Angeal. While you are on your way to the Shinra headquarters the three men gets a little overprotective of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Finally here is the 8th chapter to this fanfiction.   
> Enjoy :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

After I left Kadaj to his home and had gotten some dry clothes, I went back to Shinra's headquarters with Sephiroth.

I walked and chatted with Sephiroth as always, but then I stopped. I just realized that everyone who were on the road where looking at us. Well not me, mostly just Sephiroth and some looked at me with the look which asked ”What is girl like her doing with The Great Sephiroth?”

 

”Something wrong?” Sephiroth asked when he realized that I had stopped walking.

”It's nothing, I just forget all the time what others think of you and well... Seeing all these people looking at you and then me.... It's kinda awkward...”

 

And of course right after I said that, Genesis and Angeal came to us. _Could this be any more awkward?_

”Hey what are you two doing here?” Genesis asked while looking at me with a curios look in his eyes.

”We were walking to Shinra's headquarters, but then (Y/N) stopped after realizing that every one is looking at us.” Sephiroth told the other two.

”Well to be honest sometimes it is really awkward when everybody is stareing at you.” Angeal admitted.

 

”But why do you have to make so big number out of it?” Genesis asked me.

”Isn't it obvious? They stare at you because they admire you, but I'm completely different thing. For example those girls over there. I don't even have to hear them to know what they are saying. It's something like: How can that girl be with them? They don't deserve girl like her, they deserve someone who is at the same level as they. She shouldn't be with them. She doesn't deserve them.”

When I had finished, I saw the look in the three mens eyes. Sephiroth tried to look neutral, but in somewhere behind all that self-control I could see hate and anger.

Angeal was the same, but in a different way. He looked friendly as always, but his hands where now fists and he looked like he was ready to hit every people on the road who were looking at us.

Genesis on the other hand was already walking towards the girls which where sitting on the out side of a little cafe.

 

I wanted to stop him, but Angeal grapped me by the shoulder and shaked his head. So I just watched what Genesis was about to do.

I saw how the girls tried to sit more straight and look more sexier or something. All of them probably thought that Genesis was going to flirt with them, but no. Oh boy, they were not ready for what Genesis was about to do.

 

When he came to the table, he leaned so that his palms where agains the table's glass.

”Hey girls.” He said politely.

”Hey Genesis” Girls said and started to flirt with him.

”See that (Your hair color) girl over there?” He pointed at me.

The girls nodded with confused look on their faces.

”I want you to know something about that girl. When it comes to you, she is much better person than all of you put together. I'm sure I can say on the behalf of us all that we all would more likely date her than any one of you. To be honest you don't even have a chance against her. So fuck off and don't you dare to insult her ever again.”

 

When Genesis had said everything he needed to say, he came back to us like nothing had happened. The girls were shocked and if I'm honest I liked it.

”What did you say to them?” I asked because we had been too far away to hear anything

”Oh nothing. Don't worry about it.” He said and put his hand over the back of my neck. ”Let's just go to the Shinra's headquarters and I'm sure those girls or any other girl will not bother you ever again.”

I normally like to take care of my own problems by myself, but what Genesis did was kinda sweat and so I decided not to complain about it.

 

 


	9. You and Reno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno hasn't been himself and you want to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!  
> Sorry that it has been a while since my last update.   
> Also I'm sorry for the title I just couldn't make up anything better.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

It was already 9:00pm when we got back. Right when we came in I saw Rude standing in the hallway. He looked at me like he wanted to talk.

”Go without me.” I said to the three men and then walked to Rude.

”So... What's up? Everything okay?” I asked looking up to the big guy.

”Well... I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about Reno...”

”Is it because what happened to me?”

”I think so. I mean he hasn't been himself after what happened to you. You know like flirting with every girl he sees, saying what ever comes up to his mind and talking about himself.”

”Based on that it seems something is really bothering him... Do you know where I can find him?”

”I'm not sure... Maybe his office is a good place to start or then the cafeteria.” Rude suggested.

”Okay thanks. I'll go look for him and tell you how it went.”

 

First I chenked the cafeteria because I had to pass it anyway. _No. Reno is not here._

I went to his office and there he was. ”Hey..” I said with a low voice when I saw him sitting on his chair and throwing some king of little ball in the air.

Reno stopped immediately when he saw me. ”Hey (Y/N). Everything okay?”

”Actually I came to ask the same question.” I sat on the chair in front of his desk so that we could sit face to face.

”Of course everything is okay, why wouldn't be?”

”Rude told me how you have been acting today and based on that I can tell everything is not okay. Is something bothering you?”

 

Reno went trough some answers in his mind for awhile before he said. ”Well.. what happened with you and how Sephiroth reacted to it has been kinda bothering me... I know that nothing was really my folt, but still the way how he looked at me when he came to the hospital... Maybe... just maybe I have been little scared that he is going to kill me or something...”

”I promise you that Sephiroth is not gonna kill you or anything. He is little over protective sometimes, as all of you, I feel like. And after we left I explaned everything to him, Genesis and Angeal. I told them to stop being so over protective. Eventhough sometimes it feels really good to have guys like you in my life who are worried about me. However I can take care of myself.”

 

Right after telling all that to Reno I saw his appearance changing. Now he was the same as always and when I realized that I had little reddish cheeks now, he was already commenting about it. ”Ohh... I see... It seems that something else has happened today as well.”

”No there hasn't.” Now my cheeks were even more red.

”Yes there has. Tell me.”

”Well.... when we were walking through the city to get here, some girls were mocking me... and then Genesis went to talk to them and Angeal probably would have punched them if he hadn't controlled himself... And Sephiroth would have probably just split them in to two peaces with his katana.”

”Oh I see. You are really important to them.”

”No I'm not”

”Yes you are. Listen, eventhough I and they never have been in the best terms, I know enought that they wouldn't act like that because of any girl.”

 

I knew that Reno was right but for some reason I just couldn't admit it out loud. It just felt kinda weird. They being so protective over girl like me.... But still I wouldn't say that I didn't like it.

 


	10. The realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has been long for you and in the end you find yourself again in the training room.   
> And you're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So here is the last chapter of this fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed and I thank you for reading this.   
> Eventhough my English is not so good that I can easily write a fanfiction it has been amazing to see that some people have even left some kudos for me.   
> THANK YOU!
> 
> AND LASTLY I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII

After talking with Reno, I somehow ended up in the training simulator again. I didn't put on any simulation, I just stood in the shadowy little room with the electric lights.

 

Soon I heard the classdoor open behing me, but I didn't turn around to see who came in. I didn't need to.

”Shouldn't you be at home by now?” Sephiroth asked with his calm and smooth voice.

”Yeah I probably should... But somehow I found myself in here.” I said over my right shoulder.

 

_So why I am here?_ I thought after closing my eyes for a moment. However when I opened them I wasn't in the training simulator anymore. I mean I was but now I was in a simulation.

I turned around and saw Sephiroth standing under an apple trea. The apple trea formed the shape which reminded of U which had been turned upside down.

”What place is this?” I asked while looking around. This place seemed to be in some kind of village.

”This is Banora Village. Angeal's and Genesis's hometown. And well... I don't know if this place is my homwtown or if it is in somewhere else, but this place has become my hometown as well... When we were little we would always play in every place which had these apple trees.”

Sephiroth looked up at the trea and smiled a little. Probably because he reminiced something from his childhood.

I walked closer to him. ”So why did you bring me here?”

He lowed his gaze to look at my face for a moment and then looked at the sky.

”I felt like I should show you something from my childhood, since I know that you actually don't know much about my life before I joyed the SOLDIER.”

That was true, I didn't really know anything about his life before we met in Shinra.

 

We stood there for awhile, looking the beautiful scenery of Banora Village. When all of sudden Sephiroth's big black wing came out and it surrounded me. I was confused by the wing and raised my head to ask about it.

However I wasn't able to ask, because for some mystical reason when our eyes met I frozed.

He looked at me in the way I had never seen before... or maybe I had...

Mostly his eyes looked the same as always, but there was something more in them. Mixed in those cold cyan colored eyes there were something soft, warm and.... loving...

And sooner than I realized I felt his soft lips agains mine. At first I mumbled something but soon I closed my eyes and embraced the moment.

 

It probably didn't last as long as I thought, but it felt good and kinda weird to be honest.

We had been coworkers for many years and now all these new feelings came up or actually it felt like they had been there all along, but for some reason I hadn't realize it before.

After the soft but passionate kiss we opened our eyes and looked at each other with a new look in our eyes.

It was love.

 

It felt like we both had been blind for years and now we had finally gotten the ability to see what was right in front of us all along. And so the view of the beautiful Bonara Village shattered in peaces and we ended our day by falling a sleep alongside each other in the shadowy training room's floor.

 


End file.
